


Memories

by Nemmet



Series: Drabbles - FF7 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemmet/pseuds/Nemmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "I'm addicted and I admit I need help."</p>
<p>... It is a little... lackluster x_o</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

“I’m addicted and I admit that I need help.”  
  
The group was split between suspicion and surprise. Some of their number was surprised that she'd come out and said it and the rest were suspicious of her motives in stating such things. The little ninja _was_ known to bullshit them just to get what she wanted.  
  
This had to be another ploy.  
  
When silence met her, tears sprung to her eyes as she pleaded with them, "I know I've been a pain in the ass, but I really mean it. I. Need. Help."  
  
Materia was the sole thing that kept her going, kept her hunting. The memories contained within, concentrated and condensed so thoroughly as to create _magic_ and _summons_ and so many other things... she just... it was never enough.  
  
She just had to get them to listen to her, to not turn around and see the person sneaking off with stolen goods. _Their_ belongings.  
  
It was carefully chosen who to take from and what was the most expensive.  
  
If they wouldn't help her, then so be it.  
  
She had to see more. See the lives long since passed to the lifestream.  
  
She was addicted. She had to see more. If only they'd listen.


End file.
